Drama with the Marauders
by sweet-as-ever13
Summary: Okay, lets go back to when the Marauders were at Hogwarts. Although, JK Rowling doesn't say much about their past lets see what it will be like. There is tons of drama and romance.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters except Allyson and the other few random people.

**Note: **This is going to be a very long fanfiction. I plan to do all 7 years that Allyson is in Hogwarts.

**Drama with the Marauders**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

She ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 cart in hand. Just moments ago she was stuck in the arms of her crying mother. Seeing as she is the only witch in the family and that she hasn't gone anywhere more than who knows how many miles away from her mother except when she spent the night at her "muggle" best friend, Julia's house. It took more than 10 minutes for her mother to collect herself noticing that the train was going to leave in no more than 5 minutes.

On the other side from where she left her mother and all of the other muggles, there was a huge scarlet-colored steam train. A group of boys and girls push past her knocking over her cart, sending her trunk flying and busting open.

"No!" she yells as she stomps her right foot in frustration.

She heads over to her trunk to pick up everything that fell out. The horn from the train blows twice, noticing how almost all of the kids have left. She scrambles to pick up everything but she knows she is going to miss the train if she doesn't hurry up. The horn blows three times and the adults start to wave. Suddenly, out of now where a boy about her age with long dark hair and deep, dark grey eyes. He helps her get all of her belongings together and put back into the trunk. The boy grabs the trunk and pulls it onto the train while she takes her cat's cage. They barely get on the train before it starts moving.

"Thanks," she mumbles as she goes to take the trunk from him.

The boy doesn't let go and says, "No problem, you would have missed the train if no one helped. So where are you going to sit?"

The girl blushes as she takes her hand back from trying to get the trunk. "I don't know."

"How about you sit with me and my friends?" he asks as he heads down the trains halls.

"Sure, I have no other place to go sit down," she says as she follows the boy through one of the compartment doors.

There sitting in front of them both is a boy who has messy jet black hair and hazel eyes, a red-head girl with bright emerald green eyes, and a few others. "Look what I picked up," said the boy from earlier.

"A stray?" asks the boy with jet black hair with a smirk on his face.

"Of course, and I see you found one yourself," he says jokingly as he points at the red-head.

The girl blushes but introduces herself as Lily Evans. "And you are?"

"Allyson," she says a bit embarrassed.

"Well, nice to meet you Allyson, I'm Sirius and this is James," says the boy with long dark hair.

Allyson nods in approval and sits down on the other side from James and Lily. Her eyes wander not sure what to say.

It seems like 10 whole minutes before Sirius asks, "So what house do expect to be in?"

Startled by the question she just shrugs, she didn't know there were different houses. She just though it was when big building.

"Gryffindor, for sure," says James.

"I will probably be in Slytherin seeing as everyone else in my family was, but who knows.

James must have noticed how Allyson looked confused by what they were talking about because he asks, "Are you muggle-born?"

Allyson still confused shrugs.

"Do you have any parents that were a witch or a wizard? Any magic in your family?" Sirius asks.

"No," she says as she looks out the nearby window.

James and Sirius nod and then James says, "Then you're muggle-born. You probably have no idea what we are talking about. Lily here is also muggle-born."

Lily nods and says, "See I read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that at Hogwarts there are four houses. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. There is a sorting hat that decides what house you belong in. Gryffindor is for those that show that they can be brave, Hufflepuff, are those that are fair, Ravenclaw, is for those that are sure to be intelligent, and Slytherin, for those that have ancestors who were pure."

"Oh, I get it. Well, I will probably be in Ravenclaw. But that's just a guess. At my old school me and Julia were one of the smartest people in our class," Allyson says.

There is a knock on the door and it slides open. Standing there is a plump witch with a big smile on her face. "Anything from the trolley dearies?" she asks.

Allyson remembering that she forgot to get more of her money from the wizarding bank out she shakes her head. Her stomach growls but she places her hands over it so it doesn't attract anyone's attention.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asks looking concerned.

She digs into her pocket to see if she has any money. Surprisingly she finds two silver coins, called Sickles. "How much can I get with these?" she asks hoping it is enough to get one of the boxes of the jellybeans.

"A chocolate frog," the witch says as she hands her a bluish box. She takes the two sickles.

Allyson takes the box and opens it slightly unsure of what it was. "Thanks," she mumbles.

"Is that it?" the trolley witch asks after she hands Sirius four boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Everyone nods. Allyson opens the box all the way and sees a dark brown frog. James looks at Allyson and laughs at her puzzled look as the frog jumps out of the box and onto her lap. Sirius picks it up and hands it back to Allyson. "You have to be careful, bite it off by the head," Sirius says.

Allyson takes the frog and gives Sirius a weird look unsure why you would eat the head. But she does anyway. It tastes delicious and she fells much better. She sighs and looks over at Sirius with a small smile.

_Okay, I know it probably sounds like I am pushing Allyson onto Sirius but it will all change the next chapter. Please review. I want to know your ideas for my story although I already have an outline of what will happen. And yes I **am** going to type up all 7 years of Allyson's Hogwarts adventure, so don't doubt me. But I can only do this with your help and remember more reviews another chapter. _


End file.
